They Came, They Saw, They Conquered
by JDT Productions
Summary: Alternate Universe where the base points in the DP plot are covered by new twists, characters, choices, and heroics are optional. It is darker than any DP and will be Rated T for LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**They Came, They Saw, They Conquered**

AN: This story is dedicated to a girl who will probably never read this. As always there will be OCs.

**Alternate Universe where Danny, Jazz, Jack, or Maddie never existed, but there is a halfa and all the Chaos that ensues.**

NO POV

As a boy named Joseph Tomas Fenton and his two best friends, Morgan Alyss and Joshua Camp walked home from Kasper High to JT's (as Joseph liked to be called,) house to see what his crazy and rather obsessed parents Anthony Fenton and Elizabeth Fenton were working on.

JT is around 6'2, with brown hair, a build more on the husky side, but not fat or obese, and plays football for Kasper High. JT's hair is combed to one side. Morgan is around 5'7 with somewhat spikey hair that is blonde and brunette she usually uses a hair band with a large black and purple flower on it to keep her hair out of her face. Camp is larger that JT but shorter than him, standing at 6'0. He has short blonde hair.

As soon as JT, Morgan, and Camp walked to the Fentons' lab, they saw a strange hexagonal hole in the wall was. Camp and Morgan stared in wonder as JT just shrugged it off until Tony and Elizabeth walked in.

"Today, boys and girl, history will be made. We will be the first to enter the Ghost Zone, land of the Ghosts!" Tony announced to the slightly intrigued group of 16 year olds standing in front of him. They looked around at the man in overalls and a white t-shirt as his wife, dressed in jeans and a black top, plugged in the cord to their so called Ghost Portal.

As just a couple of sparks appeared out of the sides of the Portal and nothing else happened. Disappointed, the crazy couple left the lab, leaving the three teens to investigate the invention.

"Come on, let's go in it," Morgan said, testing the courage of her two best friends. JT volunteered and slowly walked into the dark hole in the wall. He was using the wall as a guide. He soon then heard a light 'click' as the machine started up. Different types of energy were sent through the teen's body. His screams horrified his friends.

Once the machine stopped booting up, JT slowly walked out of it and collapsed. The JT that went into the machine never came back out.

Once the two friends got out of shock, they ran to aide their friend. Morgan felt his heartbeat, faint but there. He was also as cold as ice. But the main things that shocked them is the fact that his normally brown hair is now black with streaks of red in it. His white hoodie that had the Kasper High logo on its is now black and has his initials in a blueish-white color.

His jeans changed into black cargo pants and his black Converse changed into black combat boots. With in moments of his friends arriving to his side, JT stood up, but felt totally different.

**JT's POV**

As I came back from the blackness and pain, I felt totally different. I quickly ran to the mirror to find me, but not exactly what I expected. My hair, clothes, and everything else was different colors than when I had walked into the portal. Morgan and Camp were there but stared at me as if I were a ghost.

"What," I asked, still not believing what had happened. Morgan's shocked expression told me that something is up. She looked at me and said "You're floating." I looked down after she said that and saw my shadow. I was floating about three feet off of the ground.

We then heard my father yell down "What's going on down there?!" I started to panic. What if I can't go back to my old self? What if Im stuck like a freak for the rest of my life. I focused on my old life.

I looked to Morgan and Camp, who ran up and hugged me. Well, Camp just slapped the back of my head, but Morgan hugged me. I looked in the mirror and saw my old self.

I looked at the clock and it said 7 PM. Morgan needs to be home before 8 and lives twenty miles away.

Then I thought "Dumbass, you have a car!" I mentally slapped myself and we all ran upstairs to the garage where my 1993 Ford Bronco was waiting. I undid the seat for Camp to squeeze in to and Morgan hopped in the passenger's seat. We where soon off. The windows were rolled down, letting in the humid Southern heat. I turned the radio on to hear 'Cruise' by Georgia-Florida Line.

As the radio blared "Angel Eyes" by Love and Theft, I noticed a visible blue mist come out of my mouth, If it wasn't summer/fall in Alabama, I would've ignored it, but it's the middle of September.

We soon arrived at Camp's mansion. The irony in his parents' mansion is that they get their wealth from the North Face and Coleman companies. Once he got his fat ass out of the car, we started towards Morgan's house. As we were driving, "Should've Been a Cowboy" by Toby Keith came on and it gave me an idea for tomorrow.

As we were pulling in the driveway, my hand literally _fell through _the steering wheel, causing me to slam the breaks, Apparently Morgan saw what happened because she smiled after getting over the initial "What the hell just happened" moment. Anyways, I led her out of the truck and to her door, just like any guy should do for a girl, even if she's just your best friend.

**Chapter 2**

**JT's POV**

It was nine when I got home and I missed dinner, so I reheated a taco. I ate and walked downstairs, passing the picture from my parents when they were in college, the picture was of them and their old friend Mr. Nick Masters. I don't know why, but that Mr. Masters guy puts out a bad vibe, even though I've never met him.

I soon arrived back upstairs and looked through my closet to soon fine the red plaid flannel shirt and my jeans. In minutes I found the large box that held my favorite hat.

While I was ironing my clothes, the same damn thing that happened with the steering wheel happened with the iron. It landed dead on my bare foot and I didn't feel the burning sensation I expected, instead I just felt the pain of a five pound iron being dropped on my foot.

I walked upstairs after packing my bag for football and had two messages from Morgan and Camp about what happened in the lab. I just told them that we'd talk about it later. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up on the floor of the lab, which means I either fell through the floor or sleep walked. I had to have fallen through the floor because I don't sleep walk to being with.

I got dressed and put my hat on along with my favorite cowboy style boots. I drove to school a little early so that I could go put my football gear back into the locker room. I stopped for a second, and since the bell hasn't rung and there's no one but me in the locker room, so I decided to see if I could control any of the things that were happening to me.

I looked in the mirror and focused on the other 'me' that I'd turn into. I felt the energy change me into the other form of me. I thought about flying and I started to fly. As I looked in the mirror, I thought "What if I could turn invisible?" and what do ya get? You get a JT that's there but not seen!

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "DUMB ASS, you walked into a GHOST PORTAL. You were probably zapped or mutated by, umm, what is that stuff Mom and Dad always says that makes ghosts? Ectoplasm. That's it. Maybe the ectoplasm mutated me into some sort of half-ghost half human thing?"

I heard the door open to the locker room so I turned back into normal old red neck JT. Of course it had to be the one kid I could honestly live without. The school bully and jock, Alexander Hankes. He started to talk smack about how he was going to beat me and how he's so much better than me. We both are starters, but he's defense and I'm offense. I just ignore him and said "Leave it on the field. We don't need any violence between us."

Of course, that just made him want to pound me even more. Then I checked my watch and ran to the school. I had ten minutes before class starts and I really need to talk to Camp and Morgan. Once I was there, I started to sink through the floor and they started to pull me back out. Morgan laughed and Camp just stared. Then I turned to Morgan, who noticed my full on cowboy gear and I smiled and said "I should've been a cowboy." She was laughing for a good ten minutes at that one.

I smile "I'm slowly learning how to control these, um abilities." They look at me and the same blue mist came out of my mouth. Then a small blue guy in overalls and a red beanie came out and shouted "BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost, ruler of all things cardboard and square!" I just kinda laughed and said "Morgan, Camp, cover me!"

I changed into my other form. The JT on my chest was red, just like the stripes in my hair, and everything was the same as earlier. I flew towards the so called Box Ghost and grabbed him in my fists. His eyes went wide with shock.

I raised one fist to punch him, but it started glowing green. I felt the energy building and I soon released it as a blast of some sort. It hit the Box Ghost hard enough and he just disappeared. I flew to the bathroom and changed back into myself.

I walked out to see a huge smile on Morgan and Camp's face. They both look at me and say "THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" I smile at my friends enthusiasm, but then some new girl walked by. Instead of walking around me, she walked straight into my right shoulder. She just keeps walking as if I wasn't there. (I was totally normal at that point.) I mutter under my breath "Bitch…" and she kept walking. The good thing about first period is that I have Computer Lit. and Morgan is in it.

Apparently the new girl is in it too, but I just never noticed her. Apparently her name is Emmaline. The day went by without any more ghosts appearing, but at lunch Hankes had to pick a fight. I decided to mess with his head and turn intangible and phase out of his grasp.

Then at football, I was going out for a pass (I play tight end, like Phillip Lutzenkirchen, plays for Auburn #43.) and catch it, but Hankes was coming straight for me. I kept going, hoping momentum would defeat him. Instead of him even coming to hit me, I went through him. I kept running and got the touch down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**JT's POV**

It was nine when I got home and I missed dinner, so I reheated a taco. I ate and walked downstairs, passing the picture from my parents when they were in college, the picture was of them and their old friend Mr. Nick Masters. I don't know why, but that Mr. Masters guy puts out a bad vibe, even though I've never met him.

I soon arrived back upstairs and looked through my closet to soon fine the red plaid flannel shirt and my jeans. In minutes I found the large box that held my favorite hat.

While I was ironing my clothes, the same damn thing that happened with the steering wheel happened with the iron. It landed dead on my bare foot and I didn't feel the burning sensation I expected, instead I just felt the pain of a five pound iron being dropped on my foot.

I walked upstairs after packing my bag for football and had two messages from Morgan and Camp about what happened in the lab. I just told them that we'd talk about it later. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up on the floor of the lab, which means I either fell through the floor or sleep walked. I had to have fallen through the floor because I don't sleep walk to being with.

I got dressed and put my hat on along with my favorite cowboy style boots. I drove to school a little early so that I could go put my football gear back into the locker room. I stopped for a second, and since the bell hasn't rung and there's no one but me in the locker room, so I decided to see if I could control any of the things that were happening to me.

I looked in the mirror and focused on the other 'me' that I'd turn into. I felt the energy change me into the other form of me. I thought about flying and I started to fly. As I looked in the mirror, I thought "What if I could turn invisible?" and what do ya get? You get a JT that's there but not seen!

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "DUMB ASS, you walked into a GHOST PORTAL. You were probably zapped or mutated by, umm, what is that stuff Mom and Dad always says that makes ghosts? Ectoplasm. That's it. Maybe the ectoplasm mutated me into some sort of half-ghost half human thing?"

I heard the door open to the locker room so I turned back into normal old red neck JT. Of course it had to be the one kid I could honestly live without. The school bully and jock, Alexander Hankes. He started to talk smack about how he was going to beat me and how he's so much better than me. We both are starters, but he's defense and I'm offense. I just ignore him and said "Leave it on the field. We don't need any violence between us."

Of course, that just made him want to pound me even more. Then I checked my watch and ran to the school. I had ten minutes before class starts and I really need to talk to Camp and Morgan. Once I was there, I started to sink through the floor and they started to pull me back out. Morgan laughed and Camp just stared. Then I turned to Morgan, who noticed my full on cowboy gear and I smiled and said "I should've been a cowboy." She was laughing for a good ten minutes at that one.

I smile "I'm slowly learning how to control these, um abilities." They look at me and the same blue mist came out of my mouth. Then a small blue guy in overalls and a red beanie came out and shouted "BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost, ruler of all things cardboard and square!" I just kinda laughed and said "Morgan, Camp, cover me!"

I changed into my other form. The JT on my chest was red, just like the stripes in my hair, and everything was the same as earlier. I flew towards the so called Box Ghost and grabbed him in my fists. His eyes went wide with shock.

I raised one fist to punch him, but it started glowing green. I felt the energy building and I soon released it as a blast of some sort. It hit the Box Ghost hard enough and he just disappeared. I flew to the bathroom and changed back into myself.

I walked out to see a huge smile on Morgan and Camp's face. They both look at me and say "THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!" I smile at my friends enthusiasm, but then some new girl walked by. Instead of walking around me, she walked straight into my right shoulder. She just keeps walking as if I wasn't there. (I was totally normal at that point.) I mutter under my breath "Bitch…" and she kept walking. The good thing about first period is that I have Computer Lit. and Morgan is in it.

Apparently the new girl is in it too, but I just never noticed her. Apparently her name is Emmaline. The day went by without any more ghosts appearing, but at lunch Hankes had to pick a fight. I decided to mess with his head and turn intangible and phase out of his grasp.

Then at football, I was going out for a pass (I play tight end, like Phillip Lutzenkirchen, plays for Auburn #43.) and catch it, but Hankes was coming straight for me. I kept going, hoping momentum would defeat him. Instead of him even coming to hit me, I went through him. I kept running and got the touch down.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**AN: Well, the characters are strange, different if you wish. – JDT :[**

**JT's POV**

After football, I went home and prepped for the next day. Luckily we don't have practice tomorrow but we do have morning work outs.

Instead of going and playing MW3 with Camp, I decided to work on my newest power. Shooting what I dub ectoblasts, since that's what I think they're made of. I set up cans in my window from my bedroom and took aim. In about hours I decided to stop. I glanced at my clock and realized that it was almost midnight. I have to get up in the morning at 5 so I can make it to school in time and get my work outs in.

When I woke up, I got my gear and drove to school. During work outs, I noticed that all the weights that I would use that last week were barely possible were way too easy. Maybe some more useful things came out of this for me? Anyways, I showered and got to school before Morgan's dad would drop her off and Camp got their. (Her dad won't let her get her license until she's eighteen.)

School went by as normal, but I noticed that the new girl, Emmaline was staring at me in the three classes we have together. Besides that my powers didn't act up and Camp, Morgan and I went to Chic-Fil-A.

While we were eating, I asked Morgan "Do you think the new girl likes me?" Her face lit up in shock that I realized that. (I'm notorious for being slow in that area of things) I just smiled at her surprise "Let me guess: You and her are best friends, go way back and tell each other everything and she almost always talks about me?" the smile on her face told me that I was spot on.

When all three of us arrived at my place, we immediately walked into the lab to see what crazy inventions my folks were working on. My dad was cleaning what looked like a battle zone. I noticed a silver Thermos shaking around on the table. Dad told me to place that thing in the Portal and hit the release button. He explained to us that it would capture ghosts and hold them there. Apparently it worked. I removed it and decided to keep it with me. You never know when a ghost could attack. One attacked yesterday to help that fact.

Camp, Morgan and I walked back to our cars and we drove to the park. We started to train with my ectoblasts because they were the newest power and I wasn't the best with them. Within hours we had me shooting acorns a mile away. I mean we literally had Camp go out a mile down the park and I'd shoot the nearest acorn. I turned back into my normal self and checked my watch. It red 7:55 and I knew I'd have to fly Morgan back to her house or else she'd never be allowed to hang with us again. I told her this and she allowed me to pick her up and we flew as fast as I could go to her house. Before we were in view from her front door, where her father would always wait for us if she was late, or almost late, I changed back to my normal self. I walked her to the door as always and once I was again out of view, turned invisible and flew back to the park where Camp was watching my car because of the locks being easy to break in to.

Before I turned visible again, I got the greatest idea. I turned intangible and flew straight into Camp's body, successfully overshadowing the kid. I got out of him before I screwed anything up for him. I made sure he was alright before I left for my house. As I was driving, I realized I did everything since I dropped Morgan off while in Fenton form, not Phantom, as I've dubbed my alter ego.

**Emmaline POV**

As I walked through the portal that the Master gave me, I thought of JT. He is a total cutie! He's hot and he's a football player! Anyways I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Master slapped me across the face. He then started "Now that I have your attention, Clockwork has informed me that there is a new halfa. You must find him and do one of the following things: kill him, capture him, or make him reveal himself."

I understood that he was in Amity with me. I soon got in the portal to go back to my house in Amity so that I can think of him…

**Morgan's POV**

Well, I might be regretting telling Emmaline JT's schedule because she is known for stalking people. I have to admit she's freakishly good at it. She currently stalks Harry Styles with passion. Oh well, to day could've been worse, besides my dad scolding me for ALMOST being late. He also questioned where the Bronco was, so I did what every good girl would do… I lied. I told him that we decided to walk with from his house to the park then back to my house. Well, I really need to get ready for bed.

**JT's POV**

If I can do this, I wonder what else I can do! I soon got ready for my favorite day of the week: FRIDAY! I'm ready to play John Carroll Cavaliers tomorrow for our spot in the play offs. (We've won 3 region games already) I soon fell asleep.

The next morning we had nothing for football, so I just put my stuff into my locker and went to school. During lunch, Morgan called Emmaline over to sit with us and we started small talk like "Where did you go before here?" and "Can you drive?" and all other things. I actually like this girl. She's really nice. Maybe, just maybe I'll ask her to homecoming.

I soon decide that I will and plan on asking her on Saturday, when we all go to see the new movie "Transformers 23" While Morgan and I were walking out of school, my ghost sense went off and I noticed a large green Godzilla standing in the middle of the school parking lot. I ran behind car while all the other kids were running for their lives.

I changed into JT Phantom and flew up to meet the giant green lizard. It blew green ecto-infused fire at me and I just turned intangible. I flew through the flames and hit the green monster in the mouth. It roared in pain and got dangerously close to my car. I decided to test my strength by grabbing the beast's tail and flying straight up.

It tried to shoot fire at me, but couldn't move its mouth at the right angle. As I was flying, a girl with a jet black half-top and skin tight pains (imagine a blacked out Dani Phantom.) with jet black hair and white bangs flew past me and started firing chunks of ice at the beast. I noticed that on her chest was a strangely printed E in white.

I was glad for the help but soon grew tired of carrying the beast, so I threw it up in the air and waited for it to come closer before catching it in the thermos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: this story is originally for a friend and the fact that I have a fan fic just happened. She gives me advice and is a character. Anyways, here's the 4th chapter! –JDT :[**

**Morgan's POV**

I knew that JT ran off to fight the Ghost of Godzilla and I noticed that Emmaline, who was with us when we ran into the gym, disappeared. Once the rumbling and roaring stopped, I looked around and saw JT and Emmaline walk out of the bathroom respectively. The funny part was that they ran into each other. I laughed at them and Camp looked at me like I had seen a ghost. I smile and told him "Emm and JT just walked into each other! They'll be so cute together!" Camp just rolled his eyes and the duo appeared after each other.

JT's face was full of sadness and pain, which meant he either hit himself or… Camp looks at him and asks "What's up your butt?" JT looks as if he'll send his best friend through the bleachers. All JT did was hold out the keys to his beloved Bronco. I immediately got where he was going with that, and Camp and Emm where still clueless.

His pain filled eyes should've given it away, but Camp's oblivious and Emmaline doesn't know him that well. He frowns and finally says "Moron, my car is destroyed. Its not coming back." He looked as if he was about to cry, and to be honest in the 7 years I've known him I've never seen him cry. I was with him the day his dad bought him the rusty old beater when he was 14.

I knew he spent every hour he could the past two years between football and the Bronco. It's only been finished for about 6 months. I pulled him aside and the bell rung, telling us we could go to the parking lot and go home. JT let a few tears shed and I kept a close eye on him. He called his parents, who in turn called their insurance agent. They soon worked it out and since JT was my ride, his parents took me home and JT went to their house.

**JT's POV**

Well, besides saving the school and my car getting destroyed, the day went pretty well. We got the insurance and a video surfaced of me and the strange girl fighting Godzilla II. We were on the news and they gave me the lamest name ever. "Invis-o-Bill." It just sucked. I ignored it and my parents explained to me that the car insurance company would give me 6,000 dollars because I built it myself and the accident wasn't my fault.

Then an amazing idea came to me. What if I had Camp or Morgan sign a car in my name and I'll overshadow the dealer and get it for 6K? It's so crazy it might just work. I don't know, I might do it or just outright take the keys and erase it from the databanks at the sight. Either way I'm getting a new car within the next week or two.

Fast forward to after school on Thursday. I convinced Camp to come with me to get the car, and he was surprisingly on board with the plan and plus his parents were out of town again. I decided upon a brand new 2013 Ford F-150 Raptor, in what Ford calls Blue Flame. It has all the options put on it and is valued at $54,999 dollars. As Camp and I started our plan, the strange girl ghost that helped me earlier was floating around, but she was invisible. I saw her thanks to me already in ghost form.

I quickly overshadowed the dealer and sold myself the car for 6K. Camp and I drove home in my brand new F-150. The 385 horses of the V8 were a lot more than the 200 hp Bronco engine. It shot faster than I thought, so I adjusted my speed and soon got used to the power upgrade.

**Morgan's POV  
**

It's Friday; my favorite day of the week. Not only because it's Friday, but its one of the few days in the football season that JT can pick me up and ride to school. We only get so much time to talk and hang out, so I enjoy it. "I am not crushing on him!" I mentally yell at myself, for the thoughts of other reasons I enjoy his company came in mind. "That's Emmaline's thing!" this time I mentally slapped myself. When instead of his dad's old shitty Yugo, he pulled up in a blue F-150 that said 'Raptor' in really cool print on the end of it. I really like the color, and once again, JT pulls me out of my head with him honking the horn.

I hopped in the truck after throwing my backpack in the back, which has a black foldable cover, and hopped in the front seat. Although Camp gets picked up first, I always get shotgun whenever I ride with JT. Its his own custom, and Camp just goes along, never really voicing if he hates it or not. I noticed that the truck has the all familiar new car smell. I then glanced at Camp, who had what seemed like the window sticker, and I look closer, It is a window sticker and I tell Camp to give it to me. Of course it was the one truck that JT always wanted and went on and on and on saying all of its facts. **(AN: He's a car nut, just like the author!) **The window price was $55,000! I quickly scanned through all the important stuff. Its automatic, but has 4x4, it is also powered by a 6.2L V8. The color is officially called Blue Flame. Within minutes we were at school.

The day flew by as a normal Friday with a home game. We had an assembly in the afternoon and Emmaline, who's a cheerleader, did really well. During the football game, I had about three guys ask me to homecoming, but I kindly declined. I plan on being a third wheel this year.

We won the game 48-7 and three of those touchdowns were courtesy of Emmaline's obsession. So as always after a victorious home game, so Emm and I wait for JT to finish watching film. Once the film is over, JT walked out, but instead of his happiness, I saw fear in his eyes. Emm walked home after seeing his expression, especially since her home is a 5 minute walk down the highway.

JT and I rode in relative silence, that was until I broke it. "Why are you so scared? I can see it in you eyes." He kept silent and I then knew what it was once his eyes flashed from their ice blue to toxic green. He bitterly told me "In the film, I accidentally phased through one of the oncoming guys, they could've caught me." I knew his fear was of his parents finding out his newly acquired secret identity, because whenever JT does something good and word gets out, his parents threaten to rip him apart, molecule by molecule. I literally felt some of his fear and worry seep onto me. It's contagious and now I know just how bad it is.

As we were driving, the all too familiar mist erupted from his mouth, telling us that there's a ghost in the vicinity. We quickly pulled into a Taco Bell parking lot and he turns invisible in his seat, but I feel the auras, if you will, in the truck change as he swaps from football player to super hero. I got out, locked the truck and bought a taco.

**JT's POV**

I flew back to the middle of the road, searching for a sign of the ghost. I floated above the road, and after a minute my ghost sense went off again. I searched around, but found nothing. I turned invisible and stayed there for a second. I soon saw a bright flash of light from a near by alley. I flew above it to find Emmaline. Her face showed that she was innocent, but her eyes told all. She was anything but innocent. She soon took off the opposite way, so I flew back to the parking lot to find Morgan sitting on the tailgate eating a taco, which she probably paid for with my money, but I don't mind.

While invisible, I change into myself and turn visible next to Morgan. I told her to get in the truck quickly. I drove as fast as I felt necessary to find Emm, and soon found her. I roll down the window so she could see that we meant no harm, because the way she was running was if it were from some demons chasing me.

I told her to get in and she agreed. Morgan led me to her house, but I kept my eyes on her. One thing that bothered me was that a similar mist was coming out of her mouth just like my ghost sense. The weirder part was that it kept happening to both of us. I dropped Emmaline off first and then Morgan. Her dad was pissed but we both shrugged him off.

At eleven the next morning, Morgan and I went to go do something really crazy. We went to Dick's to buy the cheapest NHSAA football they had. I paid and then Morgan and I went to buy Sharpies. We went to the park to make the best homecoming invitation ever. We drew a big HC in the middle and filled it in with purple. Next to it she wrote "Emmaline," and then on the right side of the HC it said "with me?" I then signed my name at the bottom. Morgan agreed to sneak it into her cheer bag for me.

**AN: Thanks Riley for the HC idea, and to all who read it, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews (LOL, sarcasm!) but seriously, if you actually read this, review! It's much needed!- JDT :[**

**JT's POV**

After Morgan took the football, my ghost sense went off. It was just the Box Ghost, so it only took three minutes. Soon after the ghost was stuck in the Thermos, I took Morgan to lunch and then back to her place. I went home to an empty house because my parents were reuniting with Nick Masters in California. I went down to the lab and deactivated the ghost sensors, just incase something caused me to change to my ghost form.I found what looked like a Native American's dream catcher but it was made of metal and had visible circuitry. Close by the dream catcher was a large cylindrical vehicle with FENTON in big green ghost-like letters, it looked really cool.

I finally went upstairs and changed into my ghost half. I then flew around the town, searching for any stray ghost or crook. I soon found the ghost girl that helped me two weeks ago. Once we were in speaking distance, she said "What's a handsome ghost like you doing in this hellhole all alone?" I just answered with a question "Who are you and why did you help me two weeks ago?" she smiled and answered "The names Ember, what's yours?" I quickly thought of a name instead of mine that would explain for the big ass JT on my chest. "My name was Josh Turner, or JT for short, or at least it was when I lived. Ember smiled again "Now that you've passed on, you should choose a new name." her voice sounded so familiar, but so alien at the same time. I answered her "Phantom" and it made sense since I come and go like a Phantom!

She smiled for the umpteenth time and then asked "Have you ever been to the Ghost Zone since you've passed on?' I told her the truth "No." She took my hand and led us straight to the Portal. Inside it were swirls of greens, purples, and lots and lots and lots of floating doors. She pulled me closer and asked "Wanna meet one of my… err… friends?" I agreed, reluctant of whom or what she'd might show me. As Ember led me to what looked like a door from a space ship, she warned me not to touch anything just incase it might kill us all. I was led down a hall with a strange D but it looked messed up on a green banister. I was led to a large treasure room where there were there was: a book, a crown and a katana with a green dragon going down the length of the blade.

Ember started to explain "All of these things are remnants from an alternate universe that Clockwork had to destroy, after Pariah Dark defeated a young halfa named Danny Phantom." After Ember shared this, I had to convince her to take me back to meet someone in an hour.

Once in the tower, I turned invisible and rocketed back to my house. I landed and turned back into my normal self.

**Emmaline's POV**

As Phantom flew with me, I stuck one of Masters' trackers on him. Now I have to meet JT and the gang for some normal human fun. I don't get to do that much anymore thanks to the Masters' plans. I wish it was Skulker who had to go and get the 'Savior of the Ghost Zone' and turn him to our side, but there are some things that women can do better than a robot ghost. Well, enough of that for now, and the Phantom's on the other side of Amity by now. I flew to my apartment to change to Emmaline and hopped in the car to see all of my friends.

When I arrived at the movies there was an awkward feeling between Morgan and JT. I quickly tapped into my empathic abilities and found that JT was nervous about something and Morgan is excited. We sat through the movie, which I cant even remember, I was sitting in between Morgan and JT.I kept glancing between the screen and JT. Josh was really into the movie and Morgan kept looking like something was going to happen and that something could be really good or really bad. The movie ended, JT drove his friends home, and I drove home alone.

**MONDAY MORNING**

I walked into 1st period where JT and Morgan sit on my left and on my right. We chatted during the class over what happened after the movie. Next Morgan and I had P.E. I noticed that M.A. never walked into the locker room. I found her in her P.E. garb ready for class out in the gym before any other girl. I quickly thought that she might be the new halfa and the prophecy might be a little off. Other than that and an other awkward times at lunch, everything went normally. After school, while I was changing for cheer, I noticed that there was something besides my cheer gear in my bag. I opened it up and found a football that said "Homecoming with me, Emmaline?" in really big and artsy letters and it was signed JT.

I started thinking of all that could happen, I apparently started jumping up and down because Hannah Turner put her hand on my shoulder to stop my jumping. I was tempted to run over to the practice field and talk to JT. Andrew, the only male cheerleader talked me out of the idea and practice started as usual.

**JT's POV**

At practice today, coach wanted to try something that was so crazy that it would work. He made the play 138-139 TE Pass with a butt load of formations and changes. So basically, instead of Zackm our QB throwing the ball, I'd throw it to him if he's in behind the line of scrimmage and then he'd throw it to a wide receiver. Anyways, so after practice ended, and I did my normal duties of a team captain, I went to the locker room and checked my phone.

It had 30 missed texts from Emmaline, and ten missed calls, also from Emmaline. She obviously found the football. So I hurried home after showering, and threw my nasty football gear into the wash machine. With my luck, after I got upstairs, my ghost sense went off. I changed into Phantom and flew to find what sent my ghost sense off. I soon found a large mechanical looking ghost searching for something on some sort of radar.

The ghost then turned to me and said "Ah, the ghost boy that the Master wants me to catch… what a pleasant surprise." I wondered who the 'master' was, but soon was snapped out of my thoughts by a rocket rocketed towards me. Just before it hit me, I turned intangible, letting the projectile soar through the open air. He fired another one, but before I could react the missile was covered in ice.

"This is MY mission, Skulker, not yours!" she yelled, fury in her voice. It was Ember, obviously pissed at what the guy named Skulker did. I didn't see her fly towards Skulker, but she hit a button on the ghost and the shell died and a smaller ghost with a really high voice started yelling at her. She drop kicked the ghost and he wasn't to be seen again.

**Ember's POV**

I'm gonna have to capture Phantom now, which sucks because I kinda like him, but before I give him over to Mr. Masters, I'll find out his human identity, if he even has one. I grabbed my ecto handcuffs and cuffed Phantom. I then teleported us to my lair, and strapped him to a metal table.

"What do you want from me?" he questioned with panic evident in his voice. I ignored him and hoped that he wasn't the halfa. I felt my heart drop as I started the 'shock tests' to find out who he really is. His painfilled screams were extremely loud thanks to my supersensitive hearing. This kept up for three days until he finally changed to his human half.

**Morgan's POV**

I cant find Jt or Emm, which is really worrying me. It was Thursday and I haven't seen either of them since school on Monday. During first period, I found Emmaline, but she was really disturbed about something. She was distracted all day. I tried to ask her about JT but she always changed the subject.

**JT's POV**

I woke up in my room on my bed. I noticed that I was in my human form. The last thing I remember was Ember torturing and the strange fact about it was her emotions were telling her not to hurt me. She was fearful, curious, and confused. I soon found my iPhone, dead, and quickly found a charger to start the 5 minutes that seems like 5 hours when your iPhone dies. I knew it was well into the after noon, so I turned the TV on and checked the guide. It was Thursday, October 4th, 2012 and it was three o'clock. My phone was now ready and I had a 100 missed calls and over three hundred texts. I soon started calling my friends, and explained what happened to me to Camp and to Morgan. I then called my coach and Emmaline and told them that I had a stomach bug.

The next day I went to M.A.'s house to take her to school. She was happy to be with me in the big blue truck. When we arrived at school, Emmaline soon ran up and hugged me. I felt all the emotions trickle out of her. I smiled and said "I guess we're officially together?" she responded by hugging me tighter.


End file.
